Captive Hearts: Roxas x Namine
by Reizna
Summary: [RoxasNamine drabbles][5] She mourns her loss as she sends off his spirit. He watches her dance as the song soothes his soul.
1. Hard To Tell You I'm Sorry

Drabble # 1

**Title**: Hard to Tell You I'm Sorry

**Quote of Inspiration**: _"It's really hard to tell you I'm sorry… I don't wanna see you cry again" _- "Sorry", Sweetbox

**Words excluding this: **162

* * *

Roxas awoke in his bed. Face drenched with sweat from a nightmare. He turned to his side, calling his choice of weapon. The key blade came to his hand. As he touched it, he felt scared. There, lying on the next bed was Namine. 

She was sleeping peacefully. Her back was facing him. Roxas's light-blue eyes drifted from her to his hands. He sighed. Namine was sleeping as if nothing had happened between them.

Something in his chest tightened. He knew it was his heart telling him what he should have said before light's out. Roxas understood that it was telling him to apologize. Somehow, he had found it really hard. Getting out of bed, he pulled out his shirt when he heard a small, muffled cry.

He turned to the blonde-girl. Her face, facing the windows. The curtains were drawn. The moonlight shone upon her face, showing her tears. Roxas closed his eyes. He had failed. He had made her cry.


	2. Both Traitors

Drabble # 2

**Title**: Both Traitors

**Quote of Inspiration**: "Silence, Traitor!" - Demyx, Kingdom Hearts II

**Words excluding this: **131

**

* * *

**

Namine sighed. She watched as Roxas paced back and forth. It seemed to her that he was more worried than she was. Her hands were on her lap, playing with the pencil on her drawing pad.

Roxas had his weapon drawn out. He'd be ready if anything came. He felt her eyes on him. He felt guilty for everything that happened. It was his fault after all. If he hadn't dragged Namine along, she wouldn't be in this mess.

He turned, walking toward her. She stood with her sketch pad at her side. He took her hand, turning toward the door.

"Where are we-" She was cut off. His lips touched hers. A sweet kiss. Their first and probably their last. Last for they were both traitors and on the run.


	3. If I Could, I Would

Sorry if the next drabble is confusing. I just was inspired by bits of the song.

Drabble # 3

**Title:** If I Could, I Would

**Song of Inspiration:** _Wherever You Will Go _- The Calling; I love this song now.

**Exact Quotes of Inspiration:**

"When I'm gone, you'll need love to light the shadows on your face."  
"If I could, then I would."  
"Well I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you."  
"Runaway with my heart. Runaway with my love."  
"If I could turn back time…"

Words excluding this: 194

* * *

The blonde girl wept in bed. She was alone. Roxas was gone. He left to find answers to his questions. She loved him and told him not to. Her face grew pale and shadows of doubt fell upon them, remembering the morning he disappeared. He wasn't going to come back for she knew the outcome if her guess of his strength was right and if he was up against Organization XIII. But still, she loved him and her hope, small but clouded by doubt.

"I hope Sora and Kairi allow me to see him when the time comes…." She whispered, heartbroken. The other had taken her love, still in his heart. Putting her hands together, she silently prayed. If only she hadn't told him so little, she'd be by his side in spite of everything. If only she could have told him then, Namine would have been right there.

She couldn't go by herself. Burying her face in her pillow as she fell onto her stomach, she wished that Sora could bring Roxas back to her. "If I could turn back time, I would have told him everything…so then, he didn't have to go…."


	4. Going the Distance

Drabble # 4

**Title:** Going The Distance

**Song of Inspiration:** Go the Distance - Lucas Grabeel

**Exact Quotes of Inspiration:**

"Down an unknown road to embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you.  
And a thousand years would be worth the wait."

"Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms"

**Words excluding this**: 178

* * *

She promised. She would wait for him. 

"I'll wait for you even if it'll take a lifetime. I will wait." He muttered. Those were her words. He remembered her exact words. Roxas would return. He would come back to her. No matter how long it took, he would come back to her arms as a hero.

His arms were tired from carrying the key blade over his shoulder. His legs, exhausted from the miles he had walked alone. After glancing over his shoulder at the unknown road, he knew he would have to rest, but only for a while.

He longed to see her again. Roxas dreamed of her and whispered her name over and over. The wind carried it over to the Islands of Destiny, where she silently awaited him inside her other self.

"Naminé, I'll be there someday. I can find the way. I will go the distance and be there, back where I belong." He had told himself before he drifted into another sleep with visions of her, dancing in his head.

_I love you._


	5. Hymn

Drabble # 5

**Title:** Hymn

**Song of Inspiration:** Hymn of the Fayth – Final Fantasy X

**Exact Quote of Inspiration:**

"_Pray to Yu Yevon. Dream, fayth. Forever and ever, grant us prosperity_."

**Words excluding this**: 156

* * *

"Naminé!" He cried out. His voice was loud, but still, his beloved could not hear him. 

She danced above water, mourning her loss. She, a summoner, had a duty to send off the dead to the Realm of the Dead, where those who have lost their lives could rest in peace. Roxas, however, could not.

"Naminé!"

He called out her name once more. Still, there was no reply. He, her guardian, protected her at the risk of losing his own life. To prove his love for her, he had died for her. She acknowledged this fact for she, indeed, returned the feelings. Tears streaked out her face as she twirled her magic staff to the hymn they all sang.

'_Roxas…rest and dream. I will meet you some time soon_.' Her thoughts echoed loud and clear and her beloved allowed the song to soothe his soul before he himself faded to enter the realm of the dead.


End file.
